candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush (game show)
Candy Crush is a game show based on the mobile video game app. It premiered on July 9, 2017 and ended on September 2, 2017. It airs every Sunday at 9:00 p.m. (ET) on CBS. On September 2, 2017, it was the two-hour finale with two episodes. Gameplay Candy Crush is a "Match 3" game where the player has to line up three candy pieces by swiping or clicking to score and remove them from the board; and matching more than three (either four or five) gives the player a special bonus or power to remove other candies from the board. Four teams battle it out for $100,000. Earlier Rounds In the early rounds, the teams face off in a series of qualifying games for the right to play a two minute physical challenge of their choosing. All four teams will compete in the first one, and then they'll be one less team each time. The team that doesn't win any of the challenges will be left with the physical challenge unchosen. The two teams with the most number of matches from the physical challenges will advance to the final challenge for $100,000. In case of a tie, the team who made reached that number of matches first gets the higher position. Qualifying Games * Jelly Time – The players on the teams are strapped to candy canes while trying to be the first team to remove 12 jelly squares from the board. * Candy Toss – One member of each team will be the throwers and their partners will be the swipers. A candy will appear on their boards and that will be the candy the throwers will throw into a box in front of their partners. Once the candy reaches the box, the swiper will have to match that candy in order to move on. The first team to four points wins the round. * Licorice Maze – One player from each team will scramble through three Licorice Mazes and then remove a Licorice Lock by making a match by swiping an unlocked piece. Once the first player is done, the second player will do the same thing. The first team to do it twice wins the round. * Cake Bomb – Using their pointers, the teams will try to remove eight slices of a cake by matching next to them using candy sticks with pointing hands on the end. * Candy Rush – It's a relay race where the team players take turns making matches on a board that grows every two matches. First to six matches wins. * Sugar Spin – The players on the teams are strapped to turntables while trying to be the first team to remove 12 jelly squares from the board. * Cherry Drop – The players race to make matches in an attempt to get a cherry down to the bottom. But the one making the matches has to do it blindfolded and must depend on his/her partner to guide them. * Free Yeti – The teams while strapped to candy skewers, will try to free a yeti under the frosting by making matches near the frosting to remove them. * Stuck on You – A hazelnut at the top of the board is surrounded by frosting. The teams (who are stuck together) have to clear the frosting by making matches near it, and then make matches to drop the hazelnut to the bottom of the board. The first team to do so wins. King Size Challenges * Candy Cart – The team in control, wheels around the on-the-floor board on a two-person cart trying to make the matches. * Sugar Swing – While suspended over the on-the-floor board one player uses a long pointer to make the matches while his/her partner navigates. * The Balloon – One player swings in the air facing the stand-up big board, with his/her partner holds him/her by a rope. * Spin Cycle – Both players on the team in control swings side to side facing the stand-up big board. The catch in that they are placed back to back and spinning around throughout in a random manner. * The Claw – One player hangs over the on-the-floor board while the partner navigates the hanger. Based on the famous but complicated arcade game. * Gumball Drop – Both players are tied together while gumballs appear down the board to make things hard for them. * Candy Ladder – One player will be on a giant ladder while the other will move the ladder. * Helping Hands – Players swing over the on-the-floor board while making matches using the special pointers. * High Rise – Both players on the team in control swings up & down facing the stand-up big board. * Candyvator – The team stands on a special elevator used for window washing. Both players must press a button at the same time to go up or down. * Yankety-Yank – The players will hang on a special swing which will yank them all around the board. * Vine Climb – The team in control uses vine to climb up & down the board. NOTE: Each King Size Challenge lasts for two minutes (2:00), but matches with more than three candies add bonus seconds to the clock. Four on a match adds five seconds to the time, and five on a match adds ten seconds to the time. Ultimate Candy Clash The two surviving teams play off head to head on each of the two walls which are split in half to accommodate the teams. The action starts at the horizontal board where each player will be making matches to get a key down to the bottom. Once a player does that, a real key appears and takes it to his/her joystick to activate. The joysticks control their partners who will be suspended in the air facing the vertical board and making matches. Along the way, each team can use one of three special boosters. The team in the lead chooses one of these boosters, and the other team chooses from the remaining two. The boosters include: * Candy Cloud – A Bubble Gum Troll appears on the opponents' side of the board and cloud up that side for 10 seconds. * Double Delicious – For 10 seconds, all matches are worth double value or two points. * Miracle Match – Tiffi the Fairy comes up to make three quick matches. * Freezer Burn – The opponent's side of the board freezes for 10 seconds. * Candy Tornado – A tornado appears to blow away the opponents' candies and move them around. Each booster can only be used once. The first team to make 50 matches wins $100,000. Episodes 1. Hundred G's Baby (July 9, 2017, every Sunday) 2. Start Swiping, Mama! 3. I'm Freaking Out 4. Go Big or Go Home 5. We're Gonna Crush It 6. My Heart's Still Racing 7. I Like To Move Fast 8. Catching Air 9. This Is Mind Blowing 10. There's No Time For Fear (September 2, 2017, Saturday) Total records Most number of matches: 77 by Daniel & Krystal (August 6, 2017) Least number of matches: 12 by Kizzie & Elle (September 2, 2017 - Part 1) Trivia On the first show, contestants from two popular CBS reality shows competed, including Frankie Grande, the real-life big brother of Ariana Grande. External links *Candy Crush on CBS Category:Shows